Mi flechazo, Mi temor
by Vaasxzs123
Summary: Chrysalis, tras el lamentable "plan" de la boda de canterlot, misteriosamente comienza a sentir "Amor" por cierta Alicornio de Crin multicolor...(Fanfic En Reparación, Paralizado y sin nuevos capitulos hasta nuevo aviso).
1. Chapter 1

Mi flechazo, mi temor.

Capitulo uno: Aquel gran anhelo.

En el imperio Changelling habia sido un dia bastante atareado para su unica gobernante, muchos la conocian como "Reina Chrysalis" aunque sus enemigos la llamaban "Queen Chrysalis" Queen era una simple palabra de lengua muerta que significaba "Reina", aunque dejando eso de lado, Chrysalis habia tenido un dia espantoso, su pueblo, el cual su madre habia dirigido con pezuña de hierro…estaba desmoronandose, poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, desde el incidente de la boda de Canterlot, habia mucha presion, dado que los Changellings se alimentaban de emociones, para ser exactos, el amor, lo cual no era facil de obtener considerando que eran seres con cuerpo de pony, cuerno, patas agujereadas, alas de insecto, ojos azules (completamente) y colmillos, pero su poder de "simulacion" les permitia convertirse en alguien despues de verlo, aunque esta tecnica era…bastante dificil de ejecutar bien, habia que saberse toda, pero al pie de letra la vida de la victima, dado que el comportamiento extraño simpre ha hecho que los descubriesen.

Pero hoy, Chrysalis no se encontraba de humor para pensar en nada de eso, simplemente cuando callo la noche se dirigio a sus aposentos, al llegar, hizo dos echizos, el primero, insonorisaba por completo la habitacion, el segundo, sellaba la puerta, de manera que solo podia ser abierta por ella, despues de eso, se quito su corona, poniendola en su mesilla de noche, la admiro por unos momentos perdiendose en su mente…pensando cuando la reputacion de su pueblo era de ser temidos, pero ahora…solo eran unos debiluchos, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, asi, se rescosto en su cama.

Pero, habia algo que nadie sabia de Chrysalis, ni sus subditos, ni sus guardias…ni nadie, cual era ese secreto?, algo tan preciado para ella que, si se supiese, ella misma se prometio que renunciaria al cargo de reina, y moriria sola en el desierto que rodeaba a su reino, era un secreto, no macabro, no era diabolico, nisiquiera era una adiccion, pero era algo que al pensarlo, se sonrojaba.

El secreto mejor guardado de Queen Chrysalis era…

Ella estaba enamorada de la princesa Celestia.

Si, misteriosamente tras la boda de canterlot, y de recibir esa oleada del elemento del amor que los echo a ella y su gente de dicho evento, Chrysalis tenia sueños con Celestia, especialmente cuando ella estaba deprimida, lo cual era habitual, ella no lo entendia, ella la odiaba, pero, le parecia tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan…no tenia palabras para describirla, aunque era la version de su subconciente, ella le gustaba, nunca supo porque, pero se vio superada, necesitaba a alguien que la apreciara, que la quisiera, como ella era enrealidad, despues de tanto tiempo entre los Changelling, mintiendo para recibir amor, era algo bastante raro cada vez que lo pensaba.

Con este y otros pensamientos, los ojos de la reina Chrysalis se cerraron, solo para esperar un nuevo amanecer al dia siguiente en la colmena.

_-Empieza el sueño-_

Chrysalis desperto de golpe, no estaba en su habitación, de echo era un lugar completamente diferente, estaba en una habitacion lujosa, la cual tenia una suabe cama, su aspecto no era muy diferente a la suya, con adornos negros y verdes, pero esta tenia un…"noseque" que la hacia unica, Chrysalis se levanto, miro confundida a los lados, por toda la habitacion, en un momento se fijo en unas escaleras que habia delante de ella, ni las habia notado, pero deicidio subirlas, para cuando llego al final de dichas escaleras, abrio la puerta, era una puerta de madera de roble, la abrio con su magia, y se llevo una sorpresa de adonde la habia llevado su mente esta vez.

Estaba en una enorme galera, la cual no poseia aspecto del imperio Changelling, era una comun, sin mas, miro un hermoso oceano, era de noche en dicho sueño, el mar reflejaba las estrellas como un espejo, era algo majestuoso, sin duda, le parecio bastante bonito, se acerco a la barandilla y observo el mar un rato, pero su hermosa vista se vio obstruida al ponerse dos cascos en sus ojos, solo escucho unas palabras de su amor secreto…aunque fuera en sueños se escucho muy real.

-Hola, mi amor-

Chrysalis se quito los cascos de sus ojos, se volteo y hay estaba, la mismisa monarca del sol, para frente a ella, con una sonrisa muy calida, Chrysalis no sabia como reaccionar, solo la contemplaba, Celestia solto una risilla, y despues le dijo.

-Se que te resulta muy confuso, y que te lo he dicho muchas veces, Pero te amo, con toda mi alma, daria mi reino por ti, mi poder, me sacrificaria solo por sentir tus suavez patas envolverme en un calido abrazo de tu parte-

Chrysalis tenia un notable sonrojo ante esta declaración…pero era su subconciente, aquí todos sus secretos estarian a salvo, nadie las veria, nadie las separaria, nadie, pero nadie las juzgaria, asi que, en vez de responder le dio un suave beso, el cual Celestia correspondio gustosamente, despues de eso, Celestia comenzo a acariciar la crin de Chrysalis, la cual le correspondio este acto, apoyandose en su hombro, esta estaba llorando de felicidad, pero tambien de tristeza, sabiendo que nunca tendria este anhelo que su corazon queria, tendia que conformarse, aprovechar hasta el ultimo segundo, Celestia noto eso, asi que la sujeto por los hombros y la miro a los ojos, con una ternura increible.

-Es posible que estes triste, lo se, solo, conformandote con esto, pero estoy segura, algun dia conseguiras mi amor, en aquel mundo exterior a tu subconciente, solo promete, que aunque esto sea un sueño, jamas te olvidaras de mi.-

Chrysalis solto un par de lagrimas y la beso otra vez, en ese preciso instante desperto, habian llamado a su puerta, de echo ya era tarde, ella habia insistido en que la despertaran, antes de abrir la puerta, y enfrentarse con animos renovados a su decadente reino, tomo un pequeño amuleto, tenia la forma de la corona de Chrysalis (Nota: ¿Enserio pensaron que saldria con lo de amuleto en forma de corazon? Ja!, ni en loco hago ese cliche), este habia aparecido de subito la primera noche que soño con su amor prohibido, lo abrio, revelando que este se dividia en dos, en la izquierda, estaba Chrysalis, con una mirada de alegria, en la derecha la monarca del sol, mirando hacia Chrysalis con detonante cariño, cerro el amuleto, el cual tenia una inscripción la cual estaba grabada en letras verdes, ponia lo siguiente.

-Jamas renuncies hasta el ultimo momento-

Otros golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su sonrojo y sumision en aquellos pensamientos clandestinos.

-Mi reina, el sol se ha levantado, es hora de que comienze sus labores- Anuncio el heraldo que llamaba a su puerta.

-E-enseguida voy- Respondio Chrysalis al otro lado.

Esta enseguida agito un poco la cabeza quitandose su sonrojo, tuvo que comenzar a pensar en ciertas…cosas negativas, para mantener la cabeza fria, si alguien se enteraba, pasaria una vergüenza increible, y seguro la colgarian, asi que puso su tipica expresion seria, y con un corazon que por dentro estaba sintiendose bastante bien, dejo el amuleto con forma de su corona, en su mesilla de noche, y antes de abrir la puerta con su magia, se volteo hacia su mesilla de noche, solo sintiendo un pensamiento

"Te deseo con todo mi corazon, a mi lado, Celly"

Esta al final, abrio la puerta, encontrandose con un Changelling que traia una capa marron, y tenia lentes.

-Que bien que ya se levanto mi reina, es hora de hacer los animos diarios- Le comunico el heraldo.

-Gracias Randall- Respondio aun con seriedad.

Randall habia sido el heraldo de Chrysalis desde lo de la boda de canterlot, este la apoyaba y le recordaba sus quehaceres reales, ademas que la ayudaba cuando podia.

Y, muchos os estareis preguntanto, ¿Qué son los animos diarios?, desde que el pueblo Changelling sufrio su derrota en tierras equestres, Chrysalis daba un discurso cada dia, era por ello que su heraldo la levantaba puntalmente.

Tras llegar al balcon donde todos los Changellings se veian desde abajo, Chrysalis comenzo un emotivo discurso, alentando a que todos sus subitos mantuvieran los animos, finalizando con una frase que acoplo a sus discursos desde hace mucho.

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, subidtos mios-

Tras ello sono una campana, anunciando el fin del discurso, tras ello Chrysalis y Randall se mantuvieron en los deberes de la reina hasta poco mas de las 9:00 PM, al final los dos estaban exaustos, asi que cada una se despidio, Randall obviamente con una reverencia, y Chrysalis con un simple "adios", lleno de seriedad, pero apenas llego asu cuarto, como era costumbre, dejo su corona sobre la mesa de noche, la miro unos instantes, se recosto y durmio, pero esta vez, no fue un sueño muy agradable, que se diga.

_-Empieza…La pesadilla-_

Chrysalis desperto, y vio que estaba siendo llevada por sus guardias, a pesar de sus preguntas, estos no le respondian, no tenia su corona, ademas llevaba grilletes, estaban en un tunel, que ha pesar de estar oscuro todo se distinguia perfectamente, los guardias la llevaron hasta una plataforma de ejecución, la cual tenia una soga, que estaba echa a forma de nudo para ahorcar, sus guardias la subieron con poca delicadeza y bruscamente, anudaron la soga al cuello de la reina, esta tenia lagrimas en su cara, mas sin embargo, escucho una voz un tanto distorsionada, a su derecha, era ella misma, solo que completamente negra, como una sombra, y con los ojos rojos, esta se dirigio hacia una multitud que estaba hay observando.

-Hoy, mis queridos subditos, finalmente, acabaremos con esta vergüenza, que se hace llamar, reina!, que oso enamorarse de una perra como es la princesa Celestia!- Exclamo.

Dichas palabras incendiaron los Animos, todos los Changellings apoyaban esto, gritando de euforia, Chrysalis tenia muchas lagrimas en sus ojos, entonces su "YO" corrupta se le acerco y se le quedo mirando.

-Esto, es lo que pasa, cuando un Changelling siente amor, esto es lo que pasa cuando abominaciones como tu nacen, si quieres que esto termine, solo di "la odio con toda mi alma", y perdonaremos tu delito- Le explico su yo corrupta.

Chrysalis, no queria decirlo, la amaba como jamas llego a amar, entonces su yo corrupta, le indico a un guardia que jalara la palanca, para quitar el piso debajo de las patas de Chrysalis, y asi matarle, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, un poderoso grito inundo toda la pesadilla.

-NO-

Inmediatamente todo se desvanecio, Chrysalis quedo libre, se puso en suelo, recostada, llorando hasta que sintio una presencia junto a ella, era bastante calida, era su Celly, que le acariciaba su crin de color azul verdoso.

-Ya, ya mi pequeña, todo ha terminado, no te dejare sola, te amo demasiado- Le explico Celestia mientras le seguia acariciando la Crin.

Chrysalis se tranqulizo un poco, pero no despego su cabeza del suelo.

-Sabes, ya casi es hora de despertar, creo que me despedire con esto- Le dijo antes de hacer algo completamente inesperado.

La sujeto por el rostro y la atrajo para si, haciendo que Chrysalis la besara, Chrysalis sintio una gran alivio al sentirse segura, entonces, desperto.

_-Llega la calma-_

Chrysalis desperto, extrañamente aun era de madrugada, pero sintio como unas tres lagrimas se escurrian por su mejilla, era esa otra de las razones porque deseaba que su Celly estubiera junto a ella, siempre que tenia una pesadilla, ella acudia en su ayuda, era como su protectora, se limpio las lagrimas y salio a su balcon, solo para despues decir.

-Es mucho pedir poder estar a tu lado?- Pregunto al viento.

-S-solo suplico mi redención…y un lugar en tu corazon my Celly- Admitio al viento mientras con un casco quitaba sus recientres lagrimas.

Chrysalis se dejo hacer por sus sentimientos, lloro como nunca habia llorado, no solo lo ahnelaba, sino que tambien lo queria, pero habia varias razones por las que nunca podria saciar su corazon.

1.- Primero: Habia echo un gran desastre en la boda de canterlot y secuestrado a Candance, razon por la que la exiliaron.

2.- Si la veian dentro de Equestria o el imperio de cristal, la matarian.

3.- ¿Qué razones tenia la princesa del sol para amar a una Changelling?

Chrysalis volvio a sollozar cuando recordo esto, estaba regresando a su habitación, cuando…un extraño resplandor blanco cego su vision, anulandole su vision de lo que ocurria.

Continuara.

Bueno, seguro muchos se preguntaran, ¿Qué chingos es esto?, pues veran, por, no dejar abandonado mi perfil se me ocurrio este Shipping, Celestia X Chrysalis, o en otras palabras Celestialis, como quieran llamarlo, y OJO, en esta historia si bien es posible que haya Lime (lemon 0% erotico) NO, va a haber Lemon, ni tengo planeado hacer un One-shot de esta pareja en…intimidad.

Ademas pongo los tags aquí en el primer cap.

Yuri (ligero y tierno), Shipping, Fluff (contenido tierno que da diabetes…creo que es eso) y por ultimo lo que ya nombre, pareja principal de este fic : Chrysalis X Celestia.

Como de momento estoy trabajando en mi Fic Lamentos el cual lleva mas de 11 reviews "enhorabuena", les dare dos caps hoy, que los disfruten.

¿y que les parecio?, que se olvidaba preguntar, me tiraran tomates…¿o les gusto?

Espero su opinion.

Ya nos leemos- Vaasxzs123


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Cerca…

Despues de ser cegada por aquel resplandor, la changelling comenzo a recuperar su vision, seguia en su castillo, todo estaba igual, asi que solo suspiro…aun tenia las esperanza de que algun dia su amor clandestino entrase y que pasaran un momento agradable, pero eso seria una esperanza distante, presente, pero distante, Chrysalis volvio a la cama, y se durmio, mas sin embargo no tuvo otro sueño alguno esa noche, lo cual la dejo con cierta melancolia.

A miles de kilometros del imperio Changelling- Canterlot- Equestria.

La monarca del sol estaba recostandose en su lujosa cama, muchos se preguntaran, porque se estaba recostando en su cama apenas unas dos horas antes de izar el sol?, eso tenia una respuesta…bastante compleja.

Celestia se termino de acomodar en su cama, miro un cuadro que tenia en su mesa de noche, en este estaba el dia en que las portadoras derrotaron a Queen Chrysalis, mas sin embargo, esto no era lo que queria apreciar, hizo un poco de magia cerrando sus ojos, a pesar de estaba oscuro con la luz de su cuerno bastaba, despues de conjurar el echizo deseado, aprecio el cuadro, en lugar de la pintura de la celebración de la victoria, estaban sentadas en el pasto abrazadas ella y Chrysalis, solto una pequeña lagrima al ver el cuadro.

-No sabes como me gustaria, quiero estar a tu lado Chrysi- Penso para si misma.

Hizo que la imagen cambiara a la normal, despues la dejarla sobre su mesilla de noche.

-Daria mi propia corona…solo por ti- Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible antes de dormir dos horas mas.

Regresando al Imperio Changelling- 6:00 AM

Chrysalis abrio los ojos, miro el reloj, se percato que solo quedaban 30 minutos antes de los animos, ademas que tenia tiempo de apreciar algo que no estaba la otra noche, en el amuleto con forma de corona, tenia una nueva inscripción, esta la examino.

-Vivimos separadas por un interminable camino, aun asi, te quiero-

Chrysalis se soprendio, se restrego los ojos, al volver a ver, la inscripcion habia desaparecido, dejandola aun mas con confundida, pero con una sonrisa, se dirijio al calendario de su habitación, en este habia un dia especial, el cual era justamente aquel dia, lo habia olvidado completamente, ese era su unico "Dia libre", que tenia en los 365 dias del año, su cumpleaños, sonrio un poco al saber que le prepararian un banquete, a pesar de alimentarse de emociones, los Changellings tambien tienen que comer comida, dado que tenian dos fuentes de alimentos, las emociones recargaba sus poderes y les permitia volar, mientras que la comida impedia que murieran de hambre, aunque de momento solo saciaban lo segundo.

Chrysalis sabia que ese dia no era necesario dar los animos diarios, y que la llamarian cuando todo el banquete estubiera listo, asi que se recosto, y se dedico a pensar en lo unico que le importaba, su emperatriz del sol, aquella yegua de pelaje blanco que la habia conmovido, no sabia como, pero desde que aparecia en sus sueños, le tenia un sitio especial en su corazon, se durmio sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿bailamos?-_

Chrysalis volvio a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse en un paramo negro, completamente, sin la señal aparente de color, esta se entristecio un poco, cerro los ojos, esperando el sitio al que la llevase su mente esta vez, los cerro y abrio sus ojos al cabo de un rato, encontrandose con un gran salon, lo reconocia por lo que sus espias en equestria le decian, era el palacio de canterlot, se detuvo a pensar, ¿la veria a ella aqui?, aunque, sumida en sus pensamientos, comenzo a sonar una musica hermosa, tocada por un chelo (Creo que se escribe asi :p), y al darse cuenta, tenia una orquesta completa tocando, entonces escucho una puerta abrirse, se volteo y hay estaba, era ella, su Celly, vestida con sus clasicas zapatillas de oro, collar y corona, esta se le acerco a Chrysalis, la beso en los labios de manera tierna, para despues susurrarle al oido.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Chrysa-

Ese, era un apodo que le habia dado la Celestia de sus sueños ocasionalmente, esta vez queria pasar un hermoso momento, asi que antes de que pudiera decir algo, Celly puso uno de sus cascos en su boca, impidiendo que dijiera algo.

-Bailaremos al son de esta hermosa musica, mi amor-

Chrysalis se sonrojo, ambas se sujetaron de los cascos delanteros, y comenzaron una hermosa danza, Chrysalis no paraba de sonrojarse, las dos estaban muy pegadas, tan pegadas, que sentian el corazon de la otra latir, ambas estaban emocionadas, y cuando finalmente acabo la musica, cesaron su baile, entonces Celestia le hizo una proposicion alentadora a Chrysalis.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?-

Chrysalis asintio energeticamente, asi que se teletransportaron a la alcoba de la monarca del sol, una vez hay, Celestia le indico a Chrysalis que se recostara en su cama, entonces comenzo a quitarse las zapatillas, su collar, y finalmente su corona, dejando todo en una esquina de la habitación, se recosto junto a su Chrysa, entonces comenzo a pasar su pesuña sobre el cabello de la Changelling.

-Sabes, siempre he sentido que podremos ser felices juntas, no crees?- Le pregunto Celly con romanticismo.

-Y-yo…si, tambien lo creo, te amo mi cielo, mi corazon jamas le pertenecera a un pretendiente, solo a ti, mi diosa- Le respondio mirandola con ternura la Changelling.

-Gracias mi amor- Le respondio Celestia.

Ambas juntaron sus labios en señal de legitima confianza y cariño, solo fueron unos segundos, pero para ellas fueron horas, despues de ese beso, ambas se acomodaron de manera que quedaron Chocando barrigas, Celestia bajo sus labios hasta los de su querida Chrysa, solo para despues decir.

-Me alegra tenerte comigo, Chrysa-

_-Para la musica-_

Chrysalis desperto de golpe, pero contenta, aunque un tanto triste de que no pudiese cumplir su sueño, despues, de pensarlo un poco unos golpes la sacaron de su concentración, era su heraldo, que tocaba la puerta con un poco de desesperación.

-Mi reina, llevo 3 minutos tocando la puerta, ¿!Esta bien!?- Hablo randall al otro lado

-S-si, Randall, ya salgo- Le respondio

Chrysalis entonces, antes de salir, tomo el amuleto de corona, lo abrio y le dio un beso a la foto de Celestia, despues lo cerro, e hizo lo que ella denominaba "mantener la cabeza fria", puso una sonrisa arrogante, como siempre ha hecho en sus cumpleaños, le abrio la puerta a su heraldo, el cual la miraba preocupada.

-Mi reina, y-ya el banquete esta servido, todos la esperan- Le explico con desesperación.

-Diles que ya voy, ¿acaso no pueden esperarse?- Le respondio con arrogancia y haciendo brillar su cuerno

-N-no, c-claro que pueden, baje cuando guste- Le respondio antes de desaparecer del sitio corriendo.

Chrysalis, suspiro un poco, fue hasta su armario despues de cerrar la puerta, y se puso un vestido de adornos verdes y negros, el cual era su traje de gala, se lo puso adecuadamente, para despues bajar al comedor real, solo para ser recibida con aplausos, y todos felicitandola por cumplir…cumplir…de echo Chrysalis ni recordaba cuantos años llevaba ya, mil años en la colmena hace que pierdas la cuenta de tu edad, todos decian "que cumpla muchos mas" ya que nadie se atrevia a preguntar por su…edad.

Asi pasaron la fiesta, festejando, victoreando a su reina, despues de todo, al final, apagaron las velas del pastel, que era casi del tamaño de Chrysalis, solo un poco mas pequeño para que pudiera apagar las velas, despues de dicho evento, Chrysalis, volvio a su alcoba, cansada, se quito el vestido y lo arrojo al cesto de ropa sucia, y durmio placidamente, al igual que toda su gente despues del festejo.

Pero no todos tenian un buen sueño tras la entrada de la noche.

Palacio de canterlot 00 horas (Media noche)

En la habitacion de la emperatriz del sol habia un gran alboroto, provocada por ella misma, que estaba retorciendose en su cama, teniendo una pesadilla, la cual combatia junto con su hermana Luna, pero esta pesadilla era…algo raro.

En la mente de la emperatriz del sol, las dos hermanas batallaban contra una Celestia corrompida, con el pelaje negro y los ojos amarillos, pero esta a pesar de ser bastante fuerte, lejos de reirse de las dos hermanas, estaba llorando, despues de conseguir expulsar a la pesadilla antes de irse Luna le pregunto a su hermana.

-Hermana, antes de irme necesito hacerte una pregunta- Le hablo Luna con un tono serio.

-¿si hermana?- Le respondio Celestia.

-Estas ocultando algun sentimiento o algo asi?- Le pregunto de golpe

La pregunta cayo como cubo de agua fria en la monarca del sol.

-…¿porque?- Le respondio a la evasiva.

-Solo he visto estas pesadillas en ponys que poseen sentimientos ocultos, en este caso era amor- Le respondio.

Afortunadamente antes de tener que contarle algo a su hermana, desperto, era hora de levantar el dia una vez mas, pero un pensamiento recorrio su mente.

-Mi Chrysa, ansio estar contigo, esa anciedad, esta trayendo consecuencias, espero que algun dia lo nuestro florezca…en persona-

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado, no tube mucho tiempo para hacerlo (tuve apuro xd) oh y por cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños, (27 de marzo) asi que subo esto como especial de mi cumpleaños xd.


End file.
